The invention relates to a C-clamp. More particularly the invention relates to an adjustable C-clamp which can be converted to a glue spreading barrel.
A conventional C-clamp cannot be converted to a barrel of a glue spreading barrel. A conventional glue spreading barrel cannot be converted to a C-clamp, either. The user need a C-clamp which can be converted to a barrel of a glue spreading gun in narrow room.